


Pierced

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [26]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And Dwalin is kinda mushy, M/M, Ori is a cocklsut, what do I even name this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p> </p><p>Dwarves have piercings in interesting places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced

Ori made a quiet sound in the back of his throat, almost a moan, as he drew away the laces holding back Dwalin's straining erection, revealing it to the warm air of the room Beorn had gifted them.

Ori had heard tales of warrior-dwarves with piercings, had felt the bars through Dwalin's nipples under his tongue and teeth, but he'd never seen anything like what Dwalin presented him in the firelight.

A heavy ring pierced the thick glands of his cock and Ori moaned again at the sight, not waiting to further strip the older dwarf, sinking to his knees and drawing the fat head of Dwalin's cock into his mouth.

Dwalin groaned softly, threading his fingers into the boy's hair as the wet heat of his mouth warmed the metal in his cock. Ori's tongue found the ladder of bars along the underside of his cock and laved them, a muffled whimper letting Dwalin know the young scholar enjoyed the discovery.

Ori moaned around the thick length in his throat, tongue exploring the many rods along the underside and then back to fiddle with the ring in the fat head. His own breeches were painfully tight and he reached down to grind against his palm, groaning as he drew Dwalin's prick further into his throat, fighting back a gag as the ring knocked against the back of his throat. 

Dwalin's thick fingers tightened in Ori's hair and he pumped his hips slowly in and out of the scholar's mouth, groaning when he glanced down at the puffy lips stretched obscenely around his girth and the innocent wide eyes hazy with lust. Ori was rutting in slow jerky movements against his own hand and Dwalin shuddered at the sight, had to close to his eyes to prevent the visual stimulation from pushing him over the edge.

Ori whimpered as Dwalin thrust into his mouth. He ground his fist harder against his trapped cock and caught the ring in Dwalin's cockhead with his teeth, tugging gently. A short, hoarse shout above him, hands tightening in his hair, was the only warning he received before Dwalin was shooting, thick and hot down his throat. The scribe choked and spluttered, but swallowed as he drew back with a breathless grin.

Dwalin joined Ori, somewhat bonelessly, on the warm hearth, sliding a hand beneath the younger's breeches to cup his cock and tug in quick, hard strokes, all the while sucking little bruises into his throat, beard tickling his collarbone. The warrior nipped up to Ori's ear. 

"How pretty you would look with a ring in your cock." He rumbled there, chuckling when Ori sobbed beneath him and spilled into his hand at the mere thought of it.

Ori twisted, hiding his flushed face in Dwalin's beard, and let the elder hold him in the dark and the warmth of the room.


End file.
